


i'm a pretty boy, i'm stunnin'

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Nishiura Beach [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren if you squint, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Not Beta Read, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Ren didn't know why he enjoyed surfing so much, but he did. It gave him a rush of happiness he didn't know he could experience, the nerves that sent the negative thoughts flowing turned into adrenaline until all he could think about were the incoming waves.
Series: Nishiura Beach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	i'm a pretty boy, i'm stunnin'

**Author's Note:**

> practice writing for my upcoming lifeguard au. ren being a surfer is my new favorite thing.... competitive surfing is confusing as fuck, so i apologize if i got anything wrong, i'm new to this sport!!
> 
> and 
> 
> this work is dedicated to my dumbass, because i haven't written in a week and holy shit when did my writing get so bad i- actually it was always bad.

* * *

Ren stood on the ramp looking down on the crowded beach, the waves were rough today lifeguards strolling the shore their red and white uniforms sticking out among the crowd of pinks and blues. Ren knew this would be a popular day, knew that people liked to come and watch the competitions, but this was… this was too much.

The beach was packed, umbrella’s blowing in the wind and children screaming. Ren thought he was going to be sick; it was weird…he hadn’t felt sick before a competition since he started surfing. Then it was the fear of a wrong twist, just one wrong movement of his feet and he could tumble beneath the crashing wave, this time he felt sick from the sheer number of people. Of course, they weren’t here for him though, there must be someone popular competing today. Ren was going to lose for sure.

Ren dragged his board behind him, carefully maneuvering between groups of people. The sand was hot from the early afternoon sun—it would get hotter though, Ren wanted to hurry up and get in the water. He really needed to calm his burning skin, he could already feel a sunburn starting and he had just gotten here.

Ren found the group of competitors quickly; they were huddled together near the judge’s booth. They were all tanned, skin dark with tinges of pink and red. One boy, he was a couple heads taller than Ren, his board covered with yellow and orange lightning bolts. It was a whole lot prettier than Ren’s red one, and Ren felt conscious of his board that stuck out like a sore thumb among the light colors or blue, pink and yellow.

Ren stayed away from the group, holding his board close as they went over the heats (who would be going first, times, how they’d be scoring.) It was nothing Ren hadn’t heard before, and it was only a matter of minutes before the first group of three were up.

There wasn’t anyone special, not that Ren knew, but there was something scary about being part of the second heat. Ren usually tried to go during the last heat, and if it was possible get the best waves so he could skip the elimination round, there was nothing fun about that round. It was nothing but shaky hands and begs to the water gods to send some good waves his way.

Ren watched the first heat nervously, everyone was good. The waves were good, they were large, and they curved enough to create a large enough barrel. If it had been a year ago Ren would of still be fretting about getting crushed, but now Ren was itching to get out there, balance under the tumbling waves as they surrounded him in a mass of dark blue and sea foam.

The crowd on the beach was loud, their screams reaching out into the ocean—one of the surfers raised a hand to send a peace sign, his board skimming across the top of the wave. It was a large wave and Ren watched mouth opened in surprise as the surfer twisted his board to jump across it, landing perfectly with just enough time to maneuver himself over the side of the wave. Ren couldn’t do that, he would have gotten wiped out the moment he lifted his board from the water; the surfer sent another peace sign towards the screaming beach, before the white waters knocked him over.

Ren gripped the side of his board tightly; his palms were clammy—his heart felt like it’d explode from his chest. Ren couldn’t pull of moves like him, he just took the biggest wave…Ren just waited let the water pick him up and just seconds before the wave broke he’d stand up disappearing beneath the barrel—ever since Ren was tossed against the sand kept down by incoming waves one after another he’d been too scared to escape the barrel and catch the rest of the wave, instead he’d add an extra twist, maybe two letting his board skim just near the edge before falling into the water using his board to keep him from getting pushed under. Ren didn’t want another near-death experience, he was scared…maybe that’s why he was such a bad surfer.

The first heat ended with the surfer who sent the peace signs having the highest score, Ren watched from the shore as the surfer climbed onto the back of a lifeguard’s jet-ski—Takaya was on water duty and Ren thought he was going to be sick again. Takaya would see every mistake he made from the water; Takaya would see everything.

Once the surfers from the first heat made it back safe, they were automatically met with cheers, everyone was too loud. Ren’s body shook with every step he took, but he still followed the other two surfers into the water.

Takaya watched from the side, a camera person in the water next to him, one hand on the edge of the jet ski and the other holding the camera just above the water’s edge. Ren took a deep breath his board hitting the water—the other two surfers a couple strokes ahead of him. Small waves licked at his ankles as he laid down on the board, pushing himself forward with the stroke of his arms.

Waves pressed over the top of his board, brushing across his chest and getting in his eyes. Ren kept going forward until he was a couple inches away from another surfer. He sat up letting his legs hang over the side, bobbing up and down as waves escaped underneath him.

Takaya had moved up, the camera person close at his side, but he was still far away from the surfers. Ren nervously looked towards him, his red and white cap keeping his spiked hair down—his shirt was off, skin tan. Ren quickly turned towards the shore, where the crowd of people continued to scream. The announcer’s voice was muffled, but Ren was able to catch his words…a wave of anxiety eating at him as he heard his name.

_“This is an important day for Ren Mihashi, right? Today’s Ren’s debut as a member UNC’s surf team.”_

The first announcer was then followed by a second, this time it was a female her voice harder to catch, or maybe Ren’s heart was too loud.

_“Really! Let’s see what waves he can catch today, if he’s a member of UNC he should be good.”_

Yeah, he _should_ be good, but Ren wasn’t. He wasn’t good at all; larger waves still gave him a fright—the fear of getting shoved down against the sand made him sick. But Takaya was right there, Ren took a deep breath as the announcers bounced back and forth rattling on about the other two surfers. Takaya was there, and if he got knocked down Takaya was there…Ren turned his board around laying against it again. The other surfers doing the same, each one waiting for the buzzer.

The buzzer was loud, the water licking at the back of his board. Ren sat up again when a smaller wave broke behind him. One of the other surfers caught it, he was a tall and he had good balance. He twisted at the top, his board dipping below the surface just to push up again twisting over the side and disappearing behind it.

_“A good start for Daichi Sakura. A small wave, but he should get some good scores for those moves.”_

Ren took a deep breath, turning his board around so he could push himself further out. There was a wave building, it pushed over the edge growing larger with every second. Ren turned himself around again, he was so close to the wave, it was large and pushed out towards sky. Ren looked back at a couple times hands holding onto the edge of his board till his knuckles were right, the wave moved down and Ren caught it right before it broke.

He stood up, legs shaky with on hand wrapped around the side of his board, the wave wrapped around him creating a tight barrel. It was smaller than the barrels he’s been in before, but if he could just get through it his score could rack up higher than Daichi’s—though the third surfer hadn’t yet managed to catch a wave. Ren stood up completely once he felt stable enough, his board dragging against the water.

The air outside of the wave was cold against his sweating skin, the announcers voice muffled by his pounding heart. Ren twisted his board; he was going to slide down the other side of the wave and fall down there…but Takaya was right there. He twisted his board around again, back and forth, his hands shook at his side, but he continued to ride the wave skimming across the top of it. He turned his whole body, the board following and with one last twist Ren escaped down the other side.

_“Heeeyyy! That was probably the fastest turn we’ve seen today. That’s a UNC surfer for you!”_

The tip of Ren’s board dug beneath the water and then he was falling forward, hands flapping at his side as he plunged beneath the edge. His nose burned as water escaped inside, but no waves kept him down. He pushed himself above the surface pulling his drifting board closer to his body.

His bangs fell in front of his eyes, the curls he had getting smashed down by the water. The cheers from the shore were muffled but felt just as loud against Ren’s energy buzzing skin. Takaya was just to the left of his body—a couple feet away. His eyes were hidden beneath the tip of his hat, but he was leaning forward against the handlebars of the jet-ski. Ren sent him a nervous smile as pulled himself onto his board again.

Ren sucked in a couple deep breaths, smaller waves continued to break around, bobbing him up and down. There was another big wave forming near him again, his pushed his fallen bangs out of his eyes before turning his board towards the shore.

Again, Ren caught the wave just before it broke, he pushed himself to his feet quickly. This wave didn’t twist around him, it was smaller than the first one…Ren stayed in a crouched position one hand holding onto the side of his board, the other hanging limply at his side. He twisted his board up towards the top of the wave, and once he made it to the tip, he turned his board towards the shore—

_“Is Mihashi going to jump?!”_

_“Has he ever done a trick like that before?”_

Ren skimmed across the tip of the wave, and just when he reached the edge where the wave dipped towards the surface he leaned forward pushing down on the tip of his board and right before he fell forward, he leaned back pushing on the back of the board. He lifted just a couple inches above the wave, he had just enough time to twist his board around…he landed with a slam just as the wave was starting to calm. The impact sent Ren falling to the side, body slamming against the sand harshly.

A wave broke just above him, but it wasn’t strong enough to keep him down. Ren emerged from the water pushing his bangs back with the palm of his hand. The cheers from the shore were loud, his name mixed in.

_“Good moves, but a bad landing! Ren Mihashi’s points are racking up.”_

His board had drifted a couple inches away from him and with a shaky hand he reached out to pull it closer. His shoulder hurt from the impact of his landing, but nothing a couple minutes of icing couldn’t fix. The familiar sound of a jet-ski approaching made Ren’s head spin—the heat must have ended, the other two surfers getting picked up by lifeguards too.

Takaya appeared in front of Ren a couple seconds later, hat pushed back up on his head to expose his eyes. His chest was a light pink that reached the bottoms of his ears. His hand outstretched for Ren to grab.

“You okay? That was a nasty landing.”

Ren nodded quickly, grabbing ahold of Takaya’s hand with shaky fingers. Takaya leaned to the side was a small grunt pulling Ren out of the water so he could slip a leg over the side of the empty space beside Takaya.

Once Ren was settled, Takaya pulled Ren’s surfboard out of the water letting it lean against the side of the jet ski. Ren held onto it to, one arm wrapped around Takaya’s middle, while the other was wrapped around his board.

“You were cool out there.” Takaya turned towards shore, the engine starting again pushing water away. Ren leaned away from Takaya’s back, he felt awkward being so close to him. The skin on his back was scattered with freckles.

“I- I- I-,” Ren took a deep breath, holding the side of his board tighter. “Tha-Tha-Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt requests are open! send me some on tumblr @oveath-shouyyou.


End file.
